the game
by moka1169
Summary: It started out as a silly cat and mouse game for izaya but when it turns into something more, he may not know how to handle it. please read im horrid at summaries, its better than it sounds. boyxboy Shizaya/
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo was really begining to get pissed at this guy. Only moments ago he had been threatening the bodygaurd and now he was balled up on the floor crying and saying he will get tom-san's money soon. Meanwhile Tom was watching this encounter looking bored and annoyed.

"alright Shizuo let's go." Tom sighed as he turned around and started to walk away

"Hello tom-san, hello Shizu-chan." The moment Tom heard His voice he knew his bodyguard was gone for the day."Hello Orihara-san how are you today?" he asked. "i'm fine "

"IIIIZZZZZAAAYYYYYAAAAAA!" Shizuo growled as he reached for the nearest street sighn to hurl at the information moved out of the way just as the large metal object flew past his head and lodged itself into a large building"s window.

Izaya just turned around and ran down the streets, he abrouptly turned into the alleyways, with the angry bodygaured close behind."Get back here flea!" shizuo roared as he followed closely behind the smaller male.

"When will you learn Shizu-chan?" Izaya said as he turned a sharp corner. When the bodygaurd attempted to follow, instead of being met with another slammed face first into a brick wall.

Izaya just chuckled as he slid out of the window above the blonde. "Hahaha i thought you would have learned by now but what should i expect from a protozon like yourself?" He said as he aproached the now bleeding man.

"Shut the fuck up you parisite." Shizuo growled as he got to his feet, holding his nose as the blood trickled down his fingers."Now hold still while I pound your damn face in." He growled as he threw his fist at the raven's face

Izaya easily moved out of the way and landed on the monster's back. " Shizu-chan why would you want to hurt a sexy little thing like me?" he wisperd into the monster's ear. Then he jumped off just as the blonde whipped around to stare daggers at him.

"What sexy thing?" shizuo frowned as he pulled out yet another cancer stick that day and lit he sucked on the nicotine he immedietly felt a small drop in his anger, while he leaned against the alley wall glaring at the informant. "So Shizu-chan what do you say?" Izaya asked , when shizuo realized izaya had been talking when he was tuning out. "i Don't know what your talking about flea.' he said as he stared up at what little sky he could see through the massive buildings.

Izaya sighed as he said "I know you want this, why won't you just admit it?" It's not like he actually liked the monster he just wanted to mess whith his mind. So he slowely aprochedd the taller man. He didn't stop until their chests were almost touching. "What the hell flea? Get away from me.' Shizuo tried to move but then rememberd he was standing against a wall. {Damnit} he thought.

When shizuo didn't move anymore izaya moved forward let his eyes slide closed as his lips came closer and closer to the blonde in front of him. [Move damnit] Shizuo's mind was screaming at him but his body wasn't about to listen. Then there lips finally met, both were shocked that the other did not pull away. When shizuo finally gave in he slid his arms around the raven's waist and deepend the kiss.

Izaya was supprised when this happend but it also only encouraged him to contintue. He slowely slid his tounge out to lick the larger male's bottem lip asking for entry to Shizuo's warm cavern. When Shizuo parted Izaya's tounge darted in and began to play around with the bodygaurd's

"ah...Shizu-chan" Izaya moaned when Shizuo's skilled hands went under his shirt and began to run across the man's snirked and slid his hands down to izaya's butt and gently started squeezing it.

Izaya giggled at the feeling of the man's strong hands on his ass. he reached up and placed his hands in the bodygaurd's blonde locks, entangling his fingers.

Shizuo's lungs were demanding air, so he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"That was a fun game, ne Shizu-chan?" izzaya panted as he cashmere grin that creeped out everyone.

"Be quiet flea" shizuo said as he walked out of the alleyway, leaving izaya confused and disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

Shizuo had been trying to avaid izaya since that scene in the alley. It was about 9:00 in the morning and Shizuo was just going to meet Tom. As soon as he stepped out of his building he was greated by none other than his employer.

"Hey Tom." He said as he waved hello. A simple nod was all he got in response. as both men began to walk to the russian sussi to eat lunch. The walk was a short ,but quiet walk. As soon as they got there Simon the tall intimidating lout was standing there greeting everyone that entered the resturaunt.

"Ah Shizuo, tom are you here for sussi? Sussi is good for you yes," He said as he greated them and welcomed them inside although Shizuo could barely stand the lout after previous encounters never the less Tom and Shizuo always went there for lunch if shizuo hadn't been trying to kill Izaya.

As soon as Shizuo stepped into the resturaunt he smelled something that was off. Although he ingored it for Tom's sake and sat in thier usual booth.

"What can i get you two today?" said a pretty young woman with pink eyes and purple highlights in her long dark hair. 'They must have hired a new waitress.' Shizuo thought to himsel as he examend the girl.

But he thought the girl loooked eerily familiiar. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As tom orderd the door opened and every hair on shizuo's body stood on end. Although he wasn't facing the door he know had enterd the Tom knew what would happen next.

So right when the girl turned to Shizuo to take his order, izaya walked up and put his arm around the waitress. "Hello kyomi! How is my favorate cousin doing at her new job?"

"Fine Izaya thank you for askin-" she was interupted by shizuo

"Flea what the hell are you doing here?" Shizuo yelled as other people in the resturaunt looked at them.

"Well if your so curious to know why you get the pleasure of seeing me is because i recemtly got my cousin kyomi a job here." izaya said gesturing to the young women next to him.

" i thiught I told you to stay out of my city." shizuo growled as he stood and grabbed izaya's shirt collar and dragged him into the men's room and locked the door, pushing izaya againts the wall.

" Aw Shizzy i knew you missed tis sexy little thing." he said grinding his lower regions against his blond captor.

"Shut up flea " shizuo said as he slammed their lips together earing a groan from izaya in the process. The informant slid his tougne into shizuo's mouth eagerly wanting to taste the bodygaurds hot cavern.

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"Are they alright, they have been in there for a while now." kyomi asked curiously to the man with long dark dreads.

"Yeah but i have a feeling your going to need a new bathroom. With those two it will be destroyed in the nest three minutes." tom said, s the girl looked at him curiously.

_Back in the bathroom..._

Izaya dippped his hands into shizuo's boxers stroking him slowly, as shizuo nipped at his neck with that skillful mouth of his, leaving dark red marks. suddenly izaya dropped to his knees and threw the blond man against the wall and unbuttond his pants. gasping at the man's large size. "Wow shizu-chan is very well endowed. " izaya grinned as shizuo grunted and looked down at the raven, wanting the warmth he knew izaya could provide him. " hurry up fl-!" shzuo was stopped when izaya began to lick up and down his leaking shaft. Shizuo just leaned his head back against the hard, cold bathroom wall.

Izaya began to flick his tounge against the head of shizuo's cock before taking the large member into his mouth. Bobbing his head back and forth. Earning a loud moan from the lust filled blond. Shizuo began to thrust in time with Izaya's movements, almost gagging the brunette.

Shizuo could feel him nearing his climax "I-Izaya i-i'm going to ngghhh!" shizuo moaned and came into the man's mouth, Izaya greedily swollowing everylast bit , going as far as to lick it off of shiuo and his lips.

shakily standing up izaya went to unlock the door, when a large hand wrapped around his forearm. " hn!" he was met with a gentile and feverent kiss before he left the bathroom.

"Goodbye kyomi I'm leaving I'll see you soon. " whith that he left without another one last glance as Shizuo before hurrying home.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed since izaya had seen the blond monster. He was sitting iin his big black office chair while his assistant Namie droned on about how he has nbeen neclecting his responsibilites and he neeeded to get to work. He was begining to get a nasty headache from hearing this leccture for so long.

"namie-san im going to soe your mouth shut if you dont stop talking! i get it i'll work now shut the hell up!" Namie's eyes widened at her boss' sudden outburst, shooting him a glare and went to file the papers on her desk.

Izaya just shrugged and logged onto his desktop computer, finding that his chatroom were rather busy today.

kanra has joined the chat:

Kanra: hello!

tanaka taro: helllo kanra

senton: hello Kanra-san

bakyura : whats up kanra-san

Kanra: so what's going on?

Senton: I heard there was a big gang war over by the ikebukuro docks, between the dollars and the yellow scarves.

Tanaka taro: the yellow scarves?

bakyura: I thought they were disbanned by their leader.

Kanra: i heard that they are back but they can't get their leader to come back so they don't have one.

bakyura: i have to gonow bye

bakyura has left the chat

Kanra i alright i must go

kanra has left the chat

As izaya sighned off he heard a knock at the door . Namie got up and opened the door, finding a tall man in a bartender outfit. "May i help you?" she asked rather bordly.

" I'm here to see orihara izaya" The second izaya heard the monster"s deep voice he stood and gripped his switchblade and waked to the door. "namie-san, you have the rest of the day off" without another word namie had ber belongings and left the building quickly, to visit her beloved brother.

"what do you want shizu-chan?" He really didnt need this right now 'him of all people coming to my home unanounced and uninvited' " i came to talk to you about what happend last week. may i come in?" izaya steped aside reluctantly and let the man in.

" Calling would be appriciated for future reference Shizu-chan, though i would'nt expext a monster like you to have any type of manners, or common sence for that matter." He grinned and sat at his large dark wooden desk.

"look flea I came here because we need to talk, I want to ask you something" Shizuo had a rather uneasy look on his face as he stood in front of the desk. ' is this really the best idea? what if he says no? Of corse he'll say no!' he thought to himself as he stared at the displeased loook of the raven.

" I like you Izaya. W-"

"Stop right there! I don't want to hear this anymore, we have been feuding since high-school and it's not going to stop now. I refuse to ever believe this and you're playing a cruel game Shizu-chan. you've had your fun now please leave." Izaya said not meeting the blonds eyes.

Shizuo's golden eyes widened at Izaya's statement and he walked around the desk and approched the shorter male. " Izaya i'm not making this up you have to believe me." Izaya stared at him in awe and proceded to back away from him. "Get out now!" Izaya yelled and turned to run into another room. As he did his arm was roughly grabbed and we was spun around into the blonde's arms. He was pulled into a strong and gentle embrace.

"Let me go you damn bastard ! leave me alone!" Izaya was beating and slapping the blond's chest trying to get away from him. before Shizuo pulled his chin up into a long kiss. Izaya began to stop fighting and returned the kiss and whent limp in Shizuo's arms. Tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**Author's note: hey sorry to end it here but i will update sooner i promise, ideas are welcome requests are appriciated thanks ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Silence ,

Silence was all that filled the large apartment for what felt like forever to shizuo. The only sound that could be heard was izaya's soft sobbing.

The ex bartender didn't know what to do other than hold the informant and rub soothing circles into his thin frame and stroke his else could he do? He'd never seen izaya cry or show any emotion before now for that matter. To all the sudden see him show so much shizuo was at a loss for words.

All he knew was that he loved izaya and now that he has him he'll never loose him . No matter what happend he wanted to be there for everything even these heart wrenching moments like now.

He planned to do just that no matter what happend the cost. Izaya was going to be his. He had to be with him, had to hold him , had to make him smile and take his worries away

IZAYA's POV

izaya Layed on the blondes lap sobbing and trying to comprehend he had gotten here in the first place .

1: that pointless chase and then kissing shizuo

2: finding shizuo at that restraint and giving him a blow job instead of walking out at that moment

3: denying the emo had for shizuo since they met in high school 9years ago and letting it build up to this

" what am I supposed to do now?" I said aloud without realizing it at the time.

" stay with me, side by side forever izaya" shizuo said softly into izaya's ear startling the raven.

" Shizuo-chan things aren't that simple have you even thought this through? The change that would bring, the dangers we would constantly be in because of our relationship ? Think about it the two most powerful people in Tokyo, dating. " izaya said sitting up and turning his crimson gaze to the honey eyes in front of him.

" I don't care about Anything besides being with you. I love you and I want to be with you. Anyone who has a problem with that can go crawl godzillas ass. " shizuo said beginning to smiles as he took the smaller males hands into his own.

"Godzillas ass, Shizu-chan seriously? Well anyways if your this persistent about dating then sure we can give it a try but this better not be some sly trick to kill me or I'll hunt down your family like animals staring with you. " Izaya said flatly as he stared at the bodyguard, noticing his eye twitch at the mention of his family.

Shizuo leaned in ignoring that family remark and tilted izaya's chin upward and kisses him softly . moments passed before Izaya made any attempt to respond.

They kissed softly until Shizuo pulled Izaya onto his lap and lick the others bottom lip asking for permission to the that enveloping warmth that was izaya's mouth. Being granted entrance Shizuo plunged his tongue in and quickly began playing and fighting for dominance in the others mouth. A battle with he won quickly and proceeded to explore every corner of his mouth. Forcing Izaya to moan into the kiss and wrap his arms around shizuo's neck, pulling him closer.

Shizuo then slipped his hands under izaya's black v neck and felt the smooth skin underneath. Then he proceeded to remove his shirt completely and Layed him back onto the long couch. Then removed his own shirt and leaned down to suck at the soft milky flesh of izaya's neck. Which made izaya moan loudly and lean his head back giving his blonde lover more access.

Right at that moment there was a loud knock on the door, signaling that someone was about to die for interrupting. Izaya slammed his head into the sofa then moved to push shizuo off of him.

Shizuo reluctantly moved and placed another soft kiss on the others lips before grabbing his shirt and vest and bolting upstairs.

Izaya went and got the door to find shinra standing there with a rather worried look on his face. " hello Izaya I just came over because I was worried about you. You haven't returned any of my calls and I began to think you were in Trouble. " as he finished he walked into the apartment and sat down. "So are you alright? I've heard nobody had seen you in two weeks and your looking rather pale. Have you spent all that time cooped up here? At least tell me you've been eating properly. Izaya we can't have a repeat of what happened last time, I was barely about to stop your body from shutting down completely. " the small underground doctor said as he looked at the raven seriously.

Izaya wanted to kill him. He really didn't need this right now and then shinra's eyes seemed to notice something because they went slightly larger than usual.

"Izaya is that a hicki?" At that moment izaya slightly had a stroke on the inside.

* * *

**authors note : I'm so sorry it took so long. It hasn't been very good for me right now my life is slowly dalling apart but ill try to update faster I promise guys please lol low and review **


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"i didn't think you'd have a girlfriend Izaya. you don't really seem the type to want one." Shinra said matter-of-factly.

"I don't" Izaya said as he tried to come up with the most believable lie possible, for the overly cheerful brunette in-front of him.

"He has a boyfriend" Shizuo's vioce boomed through the large apartment as he sauntered down the stairs fastening the last buttons on his vest. with a freshly lit cigarette, he went to sit beside izaya on the couch. Spreading his arms across the back he stared at Shinra awaiting his reaction.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"well as I expected this visit proved to be even more eventful than usual. Although I can say I never expected _this_." Shinra was almost at a complete loss for words at what he had just heard.

"Is this true izaya-kun" Shinra said as he stared at the two curiously

"Yes Shinra" izaya said completely defeated as he slouched against the blonde wall beside him. "me and Shizu-chan are dating now. We have some final details to work out so if you wouldn't mind leaving.

"hm... oh yes of coarse certainly I'll be on my way goodbye both of you." shinra said as he grabbed his bag as he ran put of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. '_Celty is never going to believe me'_ he thought as he left the building.

"Very nice way to handle something like that Shizu-chan" Izaya said as he stared up at his boyfriend. " though you did handle it fairly quickly... quicker than i would have anyways, almost like ripping off a band-aid."

" Well knowing you, the lie you would have come up with would've been far worse and lengthy." Shizuo stared through his blue tinted glasses at the other male. wrapping his arms around his torso and putting his lips on the brunette's hair.

"how long has it been since you've eaten izaya?" the blonde said as felt the smaller males rib-cage through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"huh, you know i'm not sure. maybe since our run in at Russian sushi. so i guess about a week or so. Why do you ask?" Izaya mused staring at the blank tv screen

"Let's order out you need to eat, it's not healthy to go without food for that long. besides I'm starving" Shizuo said as took out his cellphone an ordered fatty tuna. for them as izaya turned on the TV and selected a random tv show.

"Shizuo?" izaya said his name with concern in his voice.

"Yeah f- Izaya?"

"I love you I honestly do." He said as he leaned up in the blonde's arms to kiss him. Just before there lips met shizuo said

" I love you too izaya." as he met his raven in a loving and passionate kiss.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY! I disappear for months then give you a short ass chapter. well i promise the next chapter will be pure smut. ^-^ So please no murder k? - hides in a closet with my laptop-


End file.
